Dummies Guide to Love
by iheartCSI4326
Summary: [DL] Messing with a country girl turned out to be a good thing. Oneshot. Includes Aiden. Hints of StellaMac. [No spoilers]


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :sobs:... oh i do own Don:evil laugh: lol :P

**Genre:** Romance, Humor.

**Rating:** T.

**Spoiler(s):** Nope.

**Paring(s):** D/L. Very Very small hints of SMacked.

**A/N: **Um... well i'm having a go at one-shots since i have an addiction to writing multi-chapter fics :) sorry if i suck at it... all mistakes are mine, and i try to edit it the best i can... sorry if there is any spelling, punctuation errors. Hope you like it, R&R Please xxo Lila

Oh i'd just quickly like to say hi to: **_all the glitters_**, **_mj0621_**, **_tv freak 92_** and _**Chelliya**. _You all are amazing people and writers... thanks for not thinking i'm crazy (imfao) :) just one other thing... This does not i repeat not have Aiden/Flack romance, if any of you think it did then you are all completely MAD... hehe :P

Well here we go...

--------------------------------------

**::::Dummies Guide to Love.**

By: Lila Wills.

--------------------------------------

"Is that a challenge Messer?" Lindsay asked as the team sat in the local bar.

"Uh.. no... I mean" Danny stuttered.

"Alright your on" Lindsay said with a smirk.

"What?" Danny looked at her.

"What you think I can't do it?" she asked.

"Uh..." Danny continued to look at her.

"Oh.. you think cause I'm a girl, that I can't do it" Lindsay asked crossing her arms. Stella in-took a breath.

Danny looked over at her and asked, "What?".

Stella shook her head, "You shouldn't of pulled the girl card."

"What?, I didn't pull the girl card."

"Yes you did."

Danny shook his head and looked over at Flack "I didn't pull the girl card did I Flack?" he asked.

Flack nodded, "Yep, you did Messer" he replied shaking his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh no." Danny swallowed hard.

_Six and a half tequila shots later..._

Lindsay through her head back as she swallowed another one.

"You know you can stop now Montana" Danny said rubbing the bridge between his nose as the buzz of the alcohol started to form as a headache.

Lindsay put down her shot glass, "You know... I _Hate_... how much I like that name" she said slightly tipsy.

"Your drunk" he said with his own words slurring as-well.

"So are you" she fired back.

Stella, Mac and Flack looked on at the bickering and tequila consumers that had replaced their coworkers.

"Poor Messer, he isn't going to get out of this alive.., or able to walk." Flack said watching Danny down another shot.

Stella looked at Flack and crossed her arms, "What makes you think he will be more effected by this then Lindsay?" she asked with her brow raised.

"Because, women are evil" he replied.

Mac went to open his mouth. "You say anything i'll have your hands behind your back, have you pinned to the floor in hand cuffs before you can say whodunit... got it?" she said pointing her finger at him.

Mac nodded, "Yes ma'am" he replied.

"Good" Stella said with a nod.

"But he's right though" Mac said.

Stella turned and looked at him, "Traitor" she said with a glare, "I'm going to go talk to Hawkes" she said with a huff before walking over to the bar where Hawkes, Sid and Adam were discussing bizarre reactions to chemicals and other science geek subjects.

Flack chuckled, "Looks like your sleeping on the couch tonight."

Mac sent him and equally icy glare to the one he had received from Stella moments ago.

Flack stopped laughing and looked away. He went to pick his beer up when someone slapped the back of his head.

"Ow.. what the.." he rubbed his head and looked around, "Aiden?!... what the hell was that for?" he asked shocked.

"Well I was never good at the 'hey hows it going I haven't seen you in such a long time... let's hug'." Aiden replied with a shrug.

Flack shook his head and asked, "You want a beer?" he asked while holding his own.

"Yeah.. thanks" she replied taking his out of his hand.

"Hey! that's mine" he said looking at her.

"So?" she said taking a sip and sitting down next to him. "Hey Mac" she smiled over at her ex-boss.

"Hey Aiden" he smiled back, getting up and going over to the bar.

"So that's Montana eh?" she asked.

Flack nodded "Yeah" he replied.

Aiden looked over and smiled, "I'm glad he has finally found a girl that's not afraid to take him on."

"Whad'ya mean?, you've done it loads of times" he asked.

"Yeah well that's different, he's like my brother I'm aloud to screw him up and mess with his head and deflate his ego... she on the other hand, even though she is dangerously drunk has challenged him and he is still looking at her like a lovesick teenager." she said sipping Flack's former beer.

"Do you think we should stop them?" he asked when he saw that Danny was becoming close to falling off his chair.

"Nah, at-least this way he can talk about his feelings openly without all that tough brooklyn boy crap.. and he won't remember it in the morning."

Flack nodded, "Hmm."

Stella and Mac came over. Stella smiled and gave Aiden a hug, "How have you been? she asked.

Aiden smiled, "Great, thanks.", Aiden sat back down and smirked at Flack, "You up to it Flack?" she asked.

Flack shook his head "No way Burn, the last time you and me had tequila I somehow ended up tied to a telephone pole in just my boxers and 'to go' written in lipstick across my chest." Flack cringed and drank a large mouthful of the beer she stole.

"I hold no responsibility for what I do when I'm drunk and beside it was your own fault when-".

Mac put his hand up, "I don't think I want to know any more information."

Stella bit her lip suppressing her laughter. Aiden smiled sheepishly.

"This... is... wrong" Lindsay slurred.

"What?" Danny asked blinking as he tried to focus his blurred vision.

"This" she said waving her hand in the air.

"Drinking?" he asked.

She shook her head but replied, "Yes... no... this... us... you... me... it isn't meant to go like this." Lindsay said slightly flustered from either the alcohol or blushing she couldn't tell.

"Hmm I know, love shouldn't be this hard" he replied with a nod.

"Exactly!, but really Messer do I need to buy you a 'Dummies Guide to Love' or are you going to do something?" she asked in her drunken rant.

Danny got up, which was alot harder than he thought considering the amount he had drunk, and walked around the table.

Lindsay looked up at him suspiciously, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Dummies guide to love step one, tell them you love them, check" He said with a half-genuine, half-drunken smile, "Step two.."

"What's step-" she was cut off by Danny leaning down and kissing her lightly, he pulled back and Lindsay slapped him on his arm.

"Ow." But he stopped complaining when she pulled him back down and kissed him. She pulled back, "You are an idiot, dumb-ass, full of yourself, know-it-all, cocky, self-righteous, ignorant, shameless flirt, charming, stupid, jerk, caring and _the_... most annoying man i have ever met." she let out a long breath.

"Um.."

"... And I love you" she finished and blushed.

Danny smiled, "I like getting drunk" he stated. "But next time can we get drunk while playing strip poker?" he asked with a smirk.

Lindsay shoved him hard. "Ow."

Mac got up, "Okay, okay... Detective Monroe, Detective Messer." he said standing in-front of them.

They both sat down, instantly getting a little sober at the sound of their bosses voice.

"Try not to kill each other, I need two of my best CSI's alive tomorrow morning" he said with a smirk, "And sober" he added.

Danny and Lindsay nodded. "I'm going to get you two a taxi" Mac said before walking off to do so.

"I think I just figured out how to prevent my death" Danny said placing his arm around her shoulders.

"How?" she asked.

"Stay at-least two continents away from you and never drink tequila." he replied.

Lindsay chuckled, "Sounds like a plan destined to fail." she said.

"Yeah well if I die, at-least I die happy knowing i had you."

"You don't _have _me Messer, you have to _earn_ me" she said with a smirk.

He kissed her gently, "Oh I will Montana, I will."

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Just for the record i do not ship Aiden/Flack... Don is mine! yes you heard me right, he is mine!... :P so hands off.

The idea for the title came to me when i picked up a 'Dummies Guide to Playing the Guitar' yes i know :blushes:

Hope ya'll liked it let me know what you thought xxo

Lila


End file.
